Archie and fleetway
by mild Shocker
Summary: So this a team up story I made where both the comics from fleetway and archie team up to save both save their universe.


Chapter1

Here's a fanfic of mine where both the sonic's meet each other it's my first fanfic EVER! So enjoy

We start our story in Mobius (Archie) with Tails was in his lab testing chaos energy in his lab sonic was in other playing his guitar. All of sudden there was an explosion tails lab. Sonic was rush to his lab faster than you can blink. Smoke cover the whole room.

Sonic: TAILS WHERE YOU?

When smoke the cleared up a little he saw portal that was about close infront of him but he did see tails on the other side of the portal but it close before he went through.

Sonic : OH NO TAILS!

Sonic alert the other freedom fighters and told them what had happen to tails.

Sally: rotor do you make a goal post that pin point tails where ever he is?

Rotor: Maybe but I need a chaos emerald to find tails

Rotor was making a goal post it's taking him some time

MEANWHILE

Tails woke up to see sonic standing over looking at him. He was happy to see him.

Tails: sonic !?

(Fleetway) sonic : Are you ok ?

Tails: yeah how did I get here

Fleetway) sonic: I found you like this, I'm glad your alright pixel brain

Tails: !? (Tails gave a confuse look at him.

(Fleetway) sonic: what I always call you that!

Tails: no you don't . The only name you only called was lil bro but you never called me stupid

Fleetway) sonic : you know I'm just messing with you, let's ahead back to freedom

HQ

On their tails didn't recognized his surroundings he also notice that was acting different he was being to him. Finally they arrived at Freedom at HQ but tails didn't recognized it.

Tails: what is this place?

Fleetway sonic: its freedom HQ, your acting weird today. Are you ok?

Tails: I'm acting weird your the that has been acting strange!

Fleetway sonic: no I'm not

Tails: yes you are you've been acting like jerk and called pixel brain you never called me stupid because I have IQ of 300 also because were friends the only name I hear you call me was lil buddy or lil bro

Fleetway sonic: I have never called that! We're best friends but not close as brothers

Tails look at him with a sort of confused and shocked face.

Fleetway sonic: let's just go inside you need some water

Fleetway sonic open the door see the freedom fighters porker Lewis , knuckles , the chaotix , tekno the canary, Johnny lightfoot , and amy and the room.

He didn't know the others besides knuckles, sonic and amy. But amy look different a tom boy look she was wearing a white shirt with a heart on it a green skirt but still wore the same boots as regular amy.

Tails: Ummm who are you guys?

Fleetway sonic: oh come tails this is not really funny be serious

Tails : I am I don't know who these people are except for amy and knuckles! But amy doesn't usually dress like that!

Fleetway amy: yes I do , tails are you alright?

Meanwhile outside Freedom HQ there is portal leading to the nameless zone fleetway tails home.

Fleetway tails: finally back HQ (thought: I think the others starting notice my recent disappearance I must keep my own adventures private the only who knows is knuckles but he agreed to keep it a secret).

Fleetway tails open the door to see sonic and others and another tails. Both scream in surprise to each other.

Tails: WHO ARE YOU ?

Fleetway tails: IM TAILS

tails: NO IM TAILS

Fleetway sonic: Robotnik must have made a metal tails to look like the real tails.

Fleetway sonic sonic grab archie tails tied him to a chair

Tekno : I'll tinker with him!

Tekno: But wait he seems all flesh

Tails: LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Tekno grab dangerous tool that came into contact with tails' arm and the device made tails bleed and tails started to cry.

Tekno: HES CRYING ROBOTS DONT CRY

Tails: IM NOT ROBOT IM NOT

Fleetway amy: if your not a robot where did you come from?

Tails told what happen to him! Tails come to a conclusion that he enter a parallel universe. The freedom fighters are shock by this.

Poker : than we have to get you home!

Johnny: GUYS THE BROTHER OF METALLICS ARE ATTACKING!

Fleetway sonic: wheel looks like your staying with us while kid

Will tails ever get back tune in for same sonic time sonic uhh story!

To be continued...

Plz review


End file.
